Little Virgin Elliot
by New World Leader Izzeh
Summary: Break and Oz really should have considered Elliot's sanity before they started doing that in the library, and why did Leo have to ditch him in the first place? The poor little virgin will have this forever burned into his retina. Break/Oz


_**Little Virgin Elliot**_

Elliot honestly didn't know what to do about this situation, he had never even expected this to happen, and to make matters worse: Leo was no where to be seen. Of course that guy would choose **now** to mysteriously disappear. Right when he walks into what could possibly be the most awkward scene he had ever seen. No, it wasn't awkward for **them**, but it was still beyond awkward for him.

"_Break!"_ That gasp sent a slight shiver up Elliot's spin, making him squish himself more against the wall in an effort to just be absorbed and forgotten by the world. He had only known that kid for a day, less than a day, in fact! All he knew about the kid was that he was pretending to be Oz Bezarius, Ada's older brother, and that he was annoyance and aggravation taken to a new level.

So, not only did he never expect to see the blonde boy around his school ever again (even though, according to Leo, he practiced Lacie everyday as if willing the teen to come back) and definitely did not expect to see him like _this_.

"_Ahhhh!"_Elliot flinched, violently, at the moan-like sounds Oz was making, wondering if maybe he should just try running past them…

Like… _REALLY_fast.

They might be too _busy_ to notice.

"Hm~ I'm afraid a pervert is trying to take advantage of us, _Oz-kun_!" Break said, attempting to imitate a school girl or something. Oz didn't particularly care and just grabbed the guy's collar and pulled him into another kiss.

Elliot swore his breath stopped at that Break-guy's words, and he immediately began trying to find another way out. But he was hiding around the corner of a bookcase against the wall, and there was a pillar next to the book case across from him, blocking the only other way out…

Maybe he could try to climb the bookcase or something?

"_A-Ah, Break!"_The shiver turned into a full out quaking as Elliot quickly started searching for **any** other chance of escape, coming up empty handed as he turned and caught a glimpse of the two.

Now, Elliot did know Break. The silver-haired man did come visit his adopted brother Gilbert (the adopted brother that people tend to like, not Vincent) and this did lead to Elliot meeting him once or twice. From those various visits, Elliot had managed to gather several facts about the man:

He was insane. That's it, just insane.

He had the tendency to pop up out of nowhere and in the most random spots for the sole purpose of either spying on you, or scaring the shit out of you.

He was dangerous, extremely dangerous. Elliot stood no chance fighting him, and he knew that.

Did he mention the man's insanity?

Despite these few facts he knew about the man (now adding pedophile to the list as he watched the man passionately kiss and do _other_ things to that fake Bezarius), Elliot, for a reason he himself could not fathom, could not tare his gaze away. The image of Break's mouth against Oz's neck, making the blonde bite his lip in his effort to not make any noise, as his hands slowly traveled over the boy's body, making Oz squirm and grip the man's hair between his fingers.

Suddenly, for a brief and sickening second (sickening to Elliot at least, Leo would later somehow read his mind and remind him of it, however, and point out some facts that Elliot would believe he could've lived without) Elliot thought, for the briefest of moments, just the briefest, that he had to wonder, just wonder, what Oz's skin tasted like. Elliot quickly deduced he would need some mental help for cannibalism. Because he was **not gay.**

"_B-Break,"_ A soft groan speed right down to Elliot's groin, making him actually bite his lip from gasping. He leaned against the bookcase, gripping the side until his knuckles turned white, but still unable to look away from the scene. His eyes widened as Break slipped his leg between Oz's, making the boy writhe against the bookcase he was pushed against as it rubbed against his pants, but the blonde was pretty stubborn in trying to not make any sound.

Elliot gasped quietly as he watched Break's hands suddenly slip underneath Oz's shirt, slowly traveling up the blonde's stomach and slowly showing inch by agonizing inch of the boy's skin. Elliot had the overwhelming urge to touch that skin, taste that neck, kiss those lips, make Oz pant the way Break did.

Of course, this was the point in which Elliot realized exactly what he was doing, pushed away from the bookcase, fell to his knees and promptly screamed to the ceiling, "WHAT THE FUCK?" Then continued to curse Leo in many ways for disappearing before sprinting out of the section the three had been in and the library all together, his blush clearly letting him know it wouldn't disappear for a couple _hours_ at the least.

Break and Oz blinked after him, Oz's mouth hanging open in surprise as he panted heavily. Suddenly, the silver-haired man smirked down to the younger Bezarius, making the boy's eyes widen a bit before a smirk that Break could literally only describe as "_naughty_" (no matter how silly it sounded) and he moved to kiss the boy on his lips once again, "Now that the Peeping Tom has gotten his fix for the next month, shall we continue."

Oz groaned slightly as Break's fingers lightly brushed over his chest and around one perk nipple, smirking at his next remark, "Elliot is such a virgin…"


End file.
